1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a steering system for use in a track-laying vehicle and, more particularly, to a steering system suited for use in a track-laying vehicle such as a bulldozer, power shovel or crane, in which the crawler belts provided at both sides of the vehicle are actuated, by means of a steering motor which is forwardly and reversely rotatable, such that a relative travel difference is caused between the crawler belts, whereby the vehicle can be turned rightwards and leftwards.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In one known steering system for use in a track-laying vehicle, whether the steering motor is rotated forwardly or reversely is unitarily determined, regardless of the forward/reverse drive state of the vehicle, by the operation of a steering lever which is one form of a lateral turn instructing means for instructing right turn or left turn of the vehicle body. More specifically, the steering motor is rotated forwardly by moving the steering lever in one direction and rotated reversely by moving the steering lever in the other direction.